A Life Changing Birthday
by nerdyRabbit
Summary: Allen buys wine for Lavi's birthday and things get outta hand. Now Allen will bear him the biggest birthday present of all. Laven, mpreg, yaoi, rating may change later. Adopted from XxChocoMelloxX HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Shii-chan: Kya~~~ imma finally putting this up! Sorry for all the delay! I have school! But in a week it's winter break so imma post all my other updates then!

Kanda: WHY DID THE USAGI STEAL MY MOYASHI!

Shii-chan: FUCK OFF KANDA! THIS ISNT MY IDEA! I JUST WANTED THIS UPDATED AND COOKIE-SAN SAID I COULD HAVE THIS!

Kanda: so you could change it so that the Moyashi is still mine…

*Shii-chan pulls out the Aster Canon*

Shii-chan: I SAID NO KETCHUP~~~! *shoots Kanda away*

Lavi: Always with the violence huh?

Allen: KANDA! NUU~~~!

Shii-chan: oh walk it off ya mary-sue! Any way Allen-chan~~~! Can you do the disclaimer?

Allen: sure…this story was origanly XxChocoMelloxX's but she allowed the twisted mind of Shinohime-chan to continue it…

Shii-chan: DAMN SKIPPY SHE DID :D

Allen: O_o

Lavi: I'll continue…anyway original idea belongs to XxChocoMelloxX and D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino

Shii-chan: I WANT MY BROWNIE~~~!

A Life Changing Birthday

Today was Lavi's birthday, and Allen was planning on making it just right. The two exorcists had been together for a while now. After Bookman finally calmed down about Lavi falling in love, Allen was glad he didn't have to worry about anyone trying to kill him. Because Lavi was originally not supposed to fall in love or have any sentimental emotions at all. But somehow, Allen broke down the wall to Lavi's heart and they became the cutest couple in the Black Order. Allen planned a nice big dinner with candlelight and everything. It was gonna be real romantic. And as much as it killed him, he went out and got some wine keeping in mind that not everyone drinks as much as Cross does. So he had wine set out and was waiting for Lavi to return home.

When he did return home, he was so excited about all that Allen did for him. And he was especially touched that Allen bought his favorite wine. So they enjoyed dinner, talked some about the last mission they went on, drank some, then for Allen, everything went black.

Allen opened his eyes slightly and sat up in the bed. He couldn't remember what the hell happened. All he could recall was eating a birthday dinner with Lavi and then everything else is a blur. Lavi. He looked around and saw the redhead curled up in the sheets sound asleep. He relaxed at the sight. Wait…Lavi isn't supposed to be in his bed. This isn't even his bed! It's Lavi's. Why is he in Lavi's bed? And…why the hell was he naked? Then he put two and two together and everything started coming back to him.

"L-Lavi and I…had sex? Well, I guess that's okay. It was his birthday." Allen looked at the sleeping Lavi.

He nudged Lavi a little bit and then pretended to be asleep. He wanted to hear Lavi's reaction. To Allen's luck, Lavi woke up. He could feel Lavi's frantic movements in the bed. He smiled at this.

"What the crap? Why is Allen in my bed? Did we…? OH SHIT!" Lavi yelled.

Allen tried to hold in his laughter. He listened as Lavi continued ranting on how stupid he was, "He was just a little kid! It was probably his first time! I knew it was a bad idea to drink six glasses of wine. He only drank three but he probably has low alcohol tolerance because he's young. GAH! I'M SO STUPID!"

The little white haired exorcist snickered a little bit which caught Lavi's attention, "Allen, are you awake?"

Finally, he couldn't contain it any longer. Allen burst out laughing. Lavi scowled at him, "Dude! This is serious! We didn't use protection!"

"So what? It's not like I can get pregnant or something! I'm a guy!" Allen assured him.

"Well…maybe…" Lavi wondered.

Allen stopped laughing, "Wait, what do you mean 'maybe'? I can't get pregnant, right? Is there something I wasn't told about?"

"Uh…there's no point in telling you unless it occurs. Let's just forget about this conversation for now and talk about something else." Lavi explained.

"Oh, well I hope you had a good birthday!" Allen smiled.

Lavi brightened up, "Really? Thanks! I really did! I love you Allen!"

"I love you too Lavi!"

For a few days, everything was going just fine until Allen starting getting kinda sick.

Allen was in the men's restroom throwing up whatever he had just ate. There was this painful burning present in the back of his throat, "Ugh, being sick is the worst. Komui said it's merely a stomach virus that should go away in a few days though. I'm just gonna hafta tough it out like everyone does."

When Lavi saw Allen was sick he got worried. Allen told him that he was okay and the stomach virus was just gonna go away in a few days. But when it didn't, Allen didn't think much of it. When Lavi got word that Allen was still sick and throwing up in the mornings, this brought up a huge red flag. If what he expected was true, he could kiss his dreams of being Bookman's successor goodbye. Because having a lover is one thing. Having a child is a whole different story.

A few days later, Allen was still emptying his guts every morning, and Lavi figured it was time to sit Allen down and tell him the truth. He already got a blood sample from Allen when he cut himself on a piece of broken glass. He sent it to Komui under the utmost secrecy and it unfortunately came up positive. Komui of course was absolutely thrilled for the two. Lavi just groaned in response.

Lavi found Allen in the cafeteria eating some food. It was rather odd looking but he didn't second guess it. He knew the reason and shrugged it off, "Hey Allen, can I speak to you alone?"

"Sure Lavi, what for?" Allen gulped down a lot of food.

"It's something important." Lavi's eyes darted around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Oh, okay, that's fine." Allen threw the rest of his food in the trash and headed with Lavi into his room.

Lavi and Allen sat down on Lavi's bed that they shared just a week ago for Lavi to tell him the consequence.

"Okay, Lavi, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Allen tilted his head.

Lavi didn't know where to start, "Well, you remember that brief conversation we had a week ago in this bed."

"Yeah…"

"Uhm…I think I need to finish it now."

"Alright, go on."

"Allen, you see, something we don't normally tell minors such as yourself is that exorcists, even male, can get pregnant."

Allen's eyes widened, "So lemmi guess, I'm pregnant aren't I?"

Lavi nodded, "I'm afraid so. Listen Allen, I am so incredibly sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have-"

Allen held up and finger to Lavi's lips, "It's okay Lavi. I'm okay with it."

"You are?" Lavi questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine with it. I mean, as long as you are."

"Of-of course! I-I-I'm perfectly okay with it. Why w-would I not?" Lavi stuttered heavily.

Allen chuckled lightly at the other's awkwardness, "So does Komui know?"

Lavi nodded, "Yes, I took a blood sample from when you cut yourself on that glass. He tested it and it came back positive. I told him to keep it in the greatest of secrecy."

"Good. Well, I should go. I need to take Timcampy for an appointment." Allen stood up.

Lavi stood up too, "Yeah, I need to see Bookman."

Allen gasped in realization, "Bookman! What is he gonna do if he finds out?"

Lavi looked at Allen with reassurance, "Don't worry, whatever happens, I'll handle it. Now go on."

Allen walked over to the door and when he opened it, Kanda fell from outside the door. Lavi frowned at him, "Son of a bitch, Yu. Why the hell were you listening in on us?"

Kanda stood up and straightened himself out, "Because I found it suspicious that Allen would throw that much food away at once. So I followed to see what was so important and now I know."

"Kanda, you won't tell anyone will you?" Allen pleaded.


	2. Chapter 2

Shii-chan: imma sad….T^T

Kanda: what now ya damned crazy neko…

Shii-chan: thank you for callen meh dat….my computer crashed….

Kanda: I care because…?

Shii-chan: the computer that I had all my shit down in…

Kanda: I care because…?

Shii-chan: I finally finished you ****ing the living shit out of Allen-chan!

Allen: T/T

Lavi: and she had her Inuyasha story in there

Shii-chan: and all my other shit…

Kanda: NOT THE COMPUTER!

Shii-chan: imma get a new one….that old dinosaur hates everyone whom touches it…T^T

Lavi: poor girl….*pets Shii-chan*

Shii-chan: nya~

Allen: anyway Shinohime-chan does not own D. Gray-man and the original idea was from XxChocoMelloxX

Kanda: so don't own! Don't sue!

Shii-chan: my iTunes….my stories….MY VOCALOIDS! T^T

A Life Changing Birthday

Kanda scoffed, "Tell anyone? Why would I do that? It's obvious they're gonna figure it out sooner or later, so why bother wasting my breath telling them something they'll learn later on?"

"So you aren't gonna tell anyone?" Lavi questioned.

"No. I am not. But I can't promise the same for Komui." Kanda replied.

Allen sighed, "Thank you. We will talk to Komui about it. Now, I need to take Timcampy out. Bye."

Kanda and Lavi waved as the young exorcist left the room with his floating golden little friend. Kanda turned to Lavi, "I sure hope you realize just what you've gotten into. Bookman is gonna kill you. Or the baby. Either one will work, I guess. You better have an idea on what exactly you plan to do about this."

"Don't worry Yu. I got the entire thing figured out. Once Allen starts to show, I'll simply tell him that Allen's constant eating has caught up with him."

Kanda paused, "What if Bookman doesn't believe you when Allen gets bigger?"

It was Lavi's turn to pause and think of an answer, "I scream and run like hell. I will get Allen and we will move as far away as possible."

"What are you going to do once the baby comes?" the Japanese exorcist asked.

"By the time that happens, Allen and I would have moved to a safer location where Bookman won't be able to find us." Lavi assured the taller exorcist.

"What if he finds you?" the raven said accusingly.

Lavi pouted, "Can you stop with these questions? It's making my brain hurt!"

"Of course." Kanda muttered.

"Now," Lavi began, "I need to go meet up with Bookman. So, if you don't mind moving your huge ass outta the way please."

Lavi shoved a pissed Kanda out of his way and walked down to where Bookman was.

The next two months went by pretty smoothly. No one really noticed anything except Allen's sudden drop in food consumption. But they just shrugged it off and never gave it a second thought. Lavi continued in his studies and brought Allen to weekly checkups to check the baby's condition. Something that concerned only Kanda was that Allen was beginning to show slightly already. And with Allen eating less and less, Lavi's oh-so brilliant plan of blaming Allen's abdominal growth on his eating habits was becoming less believable each day. Something was wrong. He had to talk to the two alone. Kanda finally got Lavi and Allen to come to his room for some 'private business'.

Allen tilted his head at Kanda, "Uhm, why exactly did you bring us to your room Kanda?"

"Because I have noticed a slight problem." Kanda explained.

Lavi frowned, "Problem? Care to explain it to us?"

Kanda pointed to Allen's abdomen, "Notice Allen's stomach? It's starting to show already. That's not supposed to happen until around the third. He's only about 11 weeks correct?"

Allen nodded, "Yeah, 11 weeks and 3 days."

"And because Allen still isn't eating his normal amount of food, your plan about having Allen's extensive eating habits be the fault of his getting bigger might not fly by the Bookman. I suggest we go in and see Komui about this."

"But Allen just went to Komui yesterday." Lavi complained.

"Well we are going again. For moyashi's sake, I wanna make sure that nothing is wrong." Kanda implied.

Allen got up, "Alright, if you insist. Come along Lavi."

Lavi grumbled as he got up and they made their way over to the R&D lab. Komui saw them come in a smiled, "Well, isn't it my favorite exorcists! What might I ask are you here for~?"

Kanda spoke right up, "We think there is something wrong with Allen."

Komui began to sweat, "What? Don't be silly! I…"

"Komui," Lavi interrupted, "He knows."

"Oh. Then what else could possibly be wrong? I checked him yesterday and all was fine." Komui assured.

Kanda continued, "I've been noticing that Allen seems a little big to be only 2 months. I have three possible reasons. First, you may be off on the day he conceived. Second, his eating habits may have actually taken a toll on his weight. And lastly, the cause I hope isn't the right one, he may be having more than one."

Kanda's last reason shocked the entire room. This definitely got Komui thinking, "Hm, I wasn't planning on doing this until you were farther along but I feel it be necessary to solve this little hindrance. Follow me Allen, I'm going to do an ultrasound on you."

"Ultrasound?" Allen questioned as he followed Komui into another room, "What is that?"

"I shall explain it to you as we go along. Lie down on this table and lift your shirt." Komui instructed.

Allen did so and Komui examined his slightly bloated stomach, "I see what you mean, Kanda. He does seem a little bit bigger than he is supposed to be. Now Allen, next I'm going to put this gel on your abdomen. It might be a bit cold but you will get used to it. Then, I will take this device and move it around on your stomach and it will show me what exactly is going on inside."

Komui spread the gel on Allen's midriff and started moving the device around to see if he saw anything. Lavi looked at the screen but couldn't tell squat what was going on. Komui's sudden outburst scared them all a bit.

"I found it!" Komui chirped.

Lavi looked at Komui and then glanced at the screen, "Well, what do you see?"

Komui grinned, "It seems like you two will be having twins!"

Allen gasped, Lavi fainted, and Kanda's jaw dropped, "Twins? Are you sure?"

"Positive! I can see that Lavi is handling it uh…well." Komui said.

Allen and Kanda looked over at the unconscious man on the floor and sighed. Allen frowned as Komui cleaned the gel off him, "This is only gonna make things worse. Now I'll grow twice as big and it'll be twice as hard to hide me from Bookman for long. I've already seen him glaring at me at times."

Kanda nodded, "It will be tough. But the first thing we need to do is wake up Sleeping Beauty over here."

The small exorcist hurried over to Lavi and shook him lightly with no avail. So Kanda stood up and pressed his foot onto Lavi's gut.

"Gah! Ouch Yu, what the hell was that for?" Lavi screamed as he jerked up.

"You passed out a few minutes ago. Apparently, you couldn't take the shock of you and Allen finding out that he's pregnant with twins." Kanda explained.

"Shit, this changes all plans. I can already see being Bookman's successor going down the drain. Since Allen and I will likely move away even sooner now, I will immediately be out of the running as his successor." Lavi mumbled in disappointment.

Allen carefully bent down beside the redhead, "It's gonna be okay, Lavi. We'll figure this out somehow. Wait…we're moving?"


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Shii-chan: I'm very sorry to say, but almost all my stories will be on hiatus until I get a new laptop…T^T I will update periodically but I won't be able to update constantly… not like I do anyway… but I won't be able to do that much…. I will still write stuff down and save it to my sister's flashdrive but it can only hold so much! Don't go insane fangirls! I will still update everytime I get the chance! But it probably won't happen a lot! Well….that being said I will still type down stuff and post every once in a while! But only when my mom ain't home…. And if my friend lets me use her laptop when I come over really quick to…GOMENASAI! T^T it's not like I want to but my mom is home to much….she lost a few of her jobs and gained a few….she had to work ON CHRISTMAS EVE! DX not cool…..that's why the author note at the end of 'My Merry Christmas~!' says what it does….i hope you all don't hate me and I will do what I can to update ever now and again! I hope you all will have a better New Years than me and my mom! We have to work late tomorrow….and I have to get surgery and braces on the 6th of January….DURING MY ART CLASS! Gawd it sucks…..now I want to shoot myself in the head T^T

Xoxo

Shii-chan

LOVE YOU ALL! MUWAH! MUWAH! MUWAH~~!

w =w= 0w0


	4. Chapter 3

Shii-chan: hey people! How goes it?

Allen: ZOMG! YOUR NOT DEAD! …damn it…

Shii-chan: and what does that mean Allen-rin? Hmmm…?

Allen: N-N-NOTHING! NO ONE WANTS YOU DEAD!

Shii-chan: …AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS SUCH A LIE! I know plenty people who want me dead and vice versa! Like most of my family members…lulz~! w

Kanda: che, totally understandable…

Shii-chan: SHUT UP BAKANDA! I SAID NU KETCHUPEH! *shoots Kanda with aster canon….again…

Allen: NOOOO! NOT AGAIN GAWD DAMMIT!

Shii-chan: …I have a problem…

Allen: NO SHIT SHERLOCHE!

Shii-chan: WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET SO MEAN SHOTA CON!

Allen: since you started neglecting your stories…

Shii-chan: so you've been a douche bag the whole time?

Allen: I'm not Kanda….I'm just sorta mean…

Shii-chan: yeah true….anyway…

DISCLAIMER! : I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID WOULD I BE A BORED TEENAGE GIRL WRITING BLOODY FANFICS! GAWD PEOPLE! KATSURA HOSHINO SENSEI OWNS THIS SERIES NOT ME YOU DUMB-

Allen: sorry but we had to knock her out because of her violent record…and because she had to leave Borders early because of her mom and the fact she had $80 dollars in her wallet…she was angry and earlier she decided to take it out on her audience…^^'

Lavi: ANYWAY! Here's the third chapter of A Life Changing Birthday! Don't kill her if it's not up to your fangirl or boy standards~!

春暖の候、貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。(THIS MEANS SOMETHING! I DON'T KNOW I JUST PRESSED BUTTONS~~~! Yayz for the buttons)

A Life Changing Birthday

Chapter #3

"Lavi…what do you mean we're moving?" Allen asked angrily. You could just sense the malice radiating off of his pregnant self. He was reading himself to just murder his red-headed lover.

"U-uhh….Allen, sweat heart, you know how much I love you and that I would do anything to save you right? Well this is one of those times~!" Lavi whimpered, trying to hide behind Kanda. Failing miserably as Kanda moved towards the other side of the room.

"Well? E-X-P-L-A-I-N!" Allen hissed angrily. Crossing his arms against his chest, he glared at Lavi, clicking his tongue in impatience.

"Well…if old Panda finds out that you're pregnant, I'm afraid of what he'll do to you or the babies," Lavi said calmly, walking towards Allen and capturing him in a loving hug. (A/N: NOT A KISS BECAUSE I ENJOY TOURCHING ALL OF YOU READERS BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

"I couldn't stand it if you got hurt because of me love…" Lavi whispered, buring his face into Allen's soft white locks.

"L-Lavi…" Allen said tearing up.

"As touching as this is, don't you think you should take this else where?" Kanda interrupted. In that one moment, causing all of Allen's hormonal rage to fall upon his poor shoulders. Even Kanda can't fight against a very pregnant Allen.

"BaKanda….Shut the fuck up!" Allen yelled suddenly angry. (A/N: HOLY SHIZ~! I MADE ALLEN CURSE! NOT THOSE PUSSY DAMMIT WORDS BUT A FULL BLOWN CUSS WORD! YAY ME! …god I sound like London Tipton now….stupid Disney Channel…..and there Hanny Montanny…..and their easily abridged blonde twins on a ship and in a hotel…and their Wizards….DEAR GAWD HOW MANY TIMEZ HAS TAHT BEEN USED! I MEAN REALLY! WIZARDS HIDING THEIR POWERS AND LIVING AMONGST NORMAL PEOPLEZ AND OUR PEDOBEARS!) All of Lavi's strength had to be used to keep a hormonal pregnant Allen from tearing Kanda's throat out.

"A-ALLEN! Calm down please~!" Komui yelled, fearing for his life behind his Komurin. "You'll hurt the babies!" he then added.

Suddenly Allen stopped thrashing in Lavi's arms…and was that whimpering Lavi heard,,,?

"Allen, sweetie, what's wrong?" Lavi asked kindly, while Kanda stared in disbelief at how quick the younger's mood changed, he would blame the hormones.

"I-I'm…I didn't mean to get so mad," Allen whimpered looking up at his red-head. "Please don't hate me Kanda…" Allen said, looking up at Kanda with tears in his eyes.

"….I don't hate you….i blame your pregnant hormones…" Kanda said calmly, walking up to allen and petting his head in a brotherly manner. "Just try to control the hormones a little?" Kanda asked him with a small smile. (A/N: TOO MUCH FLUFF! OMG! IMMA CRYING OUT OF HOW CUTE! AND HOLY CRAP KANDA SMILED…AND IS BEING NICE!)

"Okay~!" Allen replied suddenly cheerful. Then everyone was distruppted by his loud stomach growling.

"….I'm hungry…" the youngest stated. Making Lavi giggle from where he was holding him.

"Of course you are…" he couldn't help the chuckle that pasted his and Kanda's lips.

"s-shut up!" allen whimpered, pouting cutely.

T.B.C

Shii-chan:…oh god I am pure evil…..*dies out of the fluff*

Allen review so she will update sooner…


End file.
